Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to optical communication networks and, more particularly, to hierarchical guided search for N-tuple disjoint optical paths.
Description of the Related Art
Telecommunications systems, cable television systems and data communication networks use optical networks to rapidly convey large amounts of information between remote points. In an optical network, information is conveyed in the form of optical signals through optical fibers. Optical networks may also include various network elements, such as amplifiers, dispersion compensators, multiplexer/demultiplexer filters, wavelength selective switches, couplers, etc. configured to perform various operations within the network.
The function of computation of an optical signal path through the various network elements is a core function for design, modeling, management, and control of optical networks. Optical path computation may enable operators of an optical network to customize, control and update network policies. One feature of optical path computation involves determination of end-end reachable optical paths from a source node to a destination node. When the source node and the destination node are determined to be ‘directly reachable’, then one or more paths exist in the optical network between the source node and the destination node that are all-optical paths.
Absent direct reachability from the source node to the destination node, an optical signal will be electrically regenerated using optical-electrical-optical (O-E-O) regenerators along a given signal path, which may involve greater network resources and may be less cost effective. When regenerators are used, an end-end reachable path may include a certain number of regenerators between the source node and the destination node. Thus, one challenging goal in optical path computation may be finding an end-end reachable path that includes a minimum or a specified number of regenerators, in addition to satisfying other path constraints, for example, such as a desired level of signal latency or cost. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/169,980 filed on Jan. 31, 2014 discloses the use of reachability matrices and the property of transitive closure with respect to matrix operations to determine regenerator node locations. However, an amount of memory consumed during computation of a series of reachability matrices may represent a computational constraint for efficiency or computational feasibility.